Tsubasa Chronicles Truth or Dare
by Jamie Evans
Summary: Jamie, and El,and Vikki, and there new friend Sky, write more Truth or dares, this is is kind of a sequel to Truth or Dare. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLES
1. Chapter 1

Jamie: Hi Peoples! This is kind of a sequel to my other fanfic, Truth or Dare... Truth or dare was getting really confusing to right about, there were too many characters.

Sky: You're just lazy

Jamie: NO!!

Sky: ya, you are

Jamie: Shut up sky!!! Now, sky, you're new to my stories, so introduce yourself.

Sky: HI, im sky and I like to talk a lot.

Vikki: And she never stops.

Jamie: Nope.

Sky: Hey! You Little! Im gonna beat you two up and your gonna hurt bad in the morning, ill have you know that I beat up a high schooler in second grade and...

Vikki: My point exactly.

Jamie: Hey, Where's El?

El: eheheheheh... *staring at Fai*

Jamie: EL!! NOCK IT OFF!!

El: oh, what? Did I miss something?

Sky and Vikki: *points at Fai and other Tsubasa Characters* who dat?

Jamie and El: O.o

Jamie: only the most awesomest, coolest, *starts looking at fai* sweetest, prettiest, cutest, hottest...

El: Let's just get on with the show!

Jamie: wha?

Vikki: **Jamie does not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

Jamie: Huh?

El: Let's go fan girl. *drags Jamie away*

Jamie: Beautiful... *still staring at Fai*

Jamie: Ok... *over her fan girl stance* as I said earlier, this is kind of a sequel to Truth or dare, but now there are only Tsubasa Characters, sorry for the really disappointed people, it was getting VERY confusing.

Sky: *cough* lazy *cough*

Jamie: -.-

Kurogane: Let's just hurry up and get my turn over with!

Sky: I still don't know who those peoples are.

El: oh ya, Sky and Vikki have never read the manga, so im just gonna let them guess through the whole thing.

Vikki and Sky: HEY!!

Jamie: hey, you wanna understand everything than read the awesome manga!

Sky: is "awesome" necessary?

Jamie: yes.

Sky: ok

Fai: Hyuu! Let get started! I wanna see what kuro-pu's dare is!

Kurogane: What if I choose truth?

Fai: eheheheheh...

Kurogane: O.o

Jamie: Kurogane! Truth or Dare?

Kurogane: Truth.

Jamie: How many times have you and Tomoyo done the no-no?

Everyone: O____O

Kurogane: none *says casually*

El: really?

Kurogane: She is just a person that I serve.

Jamie: Anyone else then?

Fai: *blush*

Kurogane: um...

Fai: MY TURN!!! *say anxiously*

El: Ok! Truth or Dare Fai?

Fai: Dare Hyuu~!

El: I dare you... to dress up in emo clothes and go around telling people that you hate them.

Fai: Why do I get an ooc one?

El: Cause your awesome and you'd look hot in emo clothes.

Fai: O.O

El: forget that last statement, just go change! *hands him emo clothes*

Fai: Hyuu~! *goes to change*

Vikki: Sakura's turn! Truth or Dare?

Sakura: Truth.

Vikki: who was your first kiss?

Sakura: Um... Kurogane.

Everyone: O_______________O  
Kurogane: ///O.O///

Syaoran: What! But... but...

Sky: lets move on... Syaoran! Truth or dare?

Syaoran: Dare... I guess... *depressed about sakura*

Fai: *comes back* I hate all of you! especially YOU Syaoran. *says in a kidding voice*

Syaoran: *whimper*

Jamie: Nice timing Fai!

Sky: Syaoran... I dare you to glue a pair of head phones to you ears, use my iPod, and listen to all the Hannah Montana songs, Jonas songs, and Justin Bieber Songs, full blast until tomorrow when we start the next show.

Syaoran: O____________O But... But...

Sky: Do it or I'll start talking non stop again!

Syaoran: OK! *glues headphones to his ears and starts listening to awful music*

Jamie: I guess the sho is over for now!

Mokona: But I never got to go!

Kurogane: To bad stupid pork bun!

El: you'll go next time Mokona!

Mokona: Ok!

Syaoran: MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!!!!!

Sakura: poor Syaoran...

Jamie: You don't get to say that Sakura! You broke his Heart!

Sakura: *sniffle*

Jamie: Well... thanks for reading peoples, remember, Reviews make the fanfic better!

Sky: ya, we really need that.

Jamie: Shut up im doing the best I can!

Sky: not good enough...

Jamie: Grr...

Tank u 4 reading, plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is Jamie again and I see that a couple of you reviewed, so I say thank you and keep the reviews coming! One of the reviews was about how bad I am at grammar, and ya I know, I am a horrible speller and im horrible at grammar too! But Im going to try harder this chapter, so, hope you enjoy it!

**I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA RESERVIOR CHRONICLES**

I was up in my room when I hear knocking at my door. "Who is it?" I called out, a little annoyed, I had been reading +Anima, and it was getting good, I was at the part where they find out Husky's past.

"It's someone awesome!" Vikki called out kiddingly.

"Then go away!" I shouted, I wanted to read more.

"Come on we wanna start another round of Truth or Dare!"

"Oh, ok, Im coming!" I booked marked my page and set my book down, and then hurried down stairs just to be greeted by everyone in the living room. Well, I couldn't say I was greeted, everyone was silent, I tried to say something, but they all ignored me.

"Guys?" I asked nervously.

Everyone was still silent. Finally some said something to give me a clue of what was going on.

"EL YOU BLINKED!!" Vikki shouted. "I win!"

"Dang!" El said under her breath.

"NOOOO!!!!" Sky cried. Everyone stared at her as if she had bananas on her head.

"Cough it up, I win the bet, baby." Syaoran said.

Sky: *sniffle* hands Syaoran 10 Dollar bill.

Everyone: O.o

Vikki: Ok, who wants to go first?

Mokona: Mokona does!

Vikki: Ok! Truth or Dare?

Mokona: Me choose Dare!

Vikki: Um, I dare you to say sorry to Kurogane for being annoying in 10 words or more.

Mokona: I'm annoying?

Everyone: -.-

Jamie: Just do the dare!

Mokona: Ok! Kurogane, im sorry that I'm so annoying, the end.

Sky: That's nine.

Mokona: Doesn't the period count?

Jamie: No.

Mokona: Well then fine, Kurogane, I'm sorry that I'm too much for your tiny brain to handle.

El: Good!

Kurogane: How was THAT an apology?

Vikki: He said the word sorry, and threw a little truth into it.

Kurogane: YOU THINK I'M STUPID!!!

Vikki: I think your emo.

Kurogane: Growl *about to punch Vikki*

Fai: Kuro-pu! You can't hit a girl!

Kurogane: Fine.

Vikki: *takes advantage of his pause and knocks him unconscious with her awesome skills*

Sky: Ha! He got beat up by a girl!

Syaoran: Can I go now?

Jamie: Sure, Truth or Dare?

Syaoran: Dare.

Jamie: eheheheheh... I dare you to challenge Sakura to a duel, using invisible Pokémon.

Syaoran: Huh? *doesn't know what Pokémon are.*

El: Here *hands him two rabid squirrels* you can use these.

Syaoran: *Hands one to Sakura*

Sakura: Aw! It's so cute! *the squirrel bite her* AHHHHH!!! THE SQUIRREL IS EVIL!!!!

Syaoran: *points at squirrel* what do I do now?

Jamie: Throw it at Sakura.

Syaoran: But...

Jamie: NOW!!!

Syaoran: Ok. *throws squirrel at Sakura*

Sakura: *squirrel lands on her face* AHHHH!!!!! THE WORLD IS BEING TAKEN OVER BY SQUIRREL!!!!!! *runs out of room*

Everyone: O.o

Kurogane: *gains consciousness* What did I miss?

Vikki: AHH EVIL EMO!!!! *knocks him unconscious again*

El: NO! He has to do the next dare!

Vikki: Oh, ok. *turns to Kurogane* If you don't get up I'll kill you.

Kurogane: Oh fine! *gets up*

El: Um... ok, Kurogane, Truth or Dare?

Kurogane: Dare.

El: I dare you to go out on the street in a Justin Bieber Costume and sing "Dude looks like a lady!"

Kurogane: Do I really have to look like that Man lady?

El: Um... isn't that the point of singing the song?

Kurogane: Good point. *puts out outfit and goes out on the street and sing*

Random person on the street: OMG IT'S HARRY POTTER!!!!!

Everyone: WTF?!?!?!?!

Kurogane: *Comes back inside.* Ok, it's the Mages turn now.

Sky: Fai, Truth or Dare?

Fai: Since everyone else chose dare, why not choose dare too?

Sky: Ok, I dare you to kiss Kurogane on the lips for 30 seconds.

Fai: O.O

Kurogane: No... No! NO!!! WHY ME!!

Vikki: Cause you're a stupid emo.

Kurogane: grr...

Fai: Come on Kuro-wan wan. It's a dare; I promise that it won't mean anything. *goes up to Kurogane*

Kurogane: *backs away*

Fai: *leans in and kisses him*

Sky: 3...2...1... Ok you guys, 30 seconds is up!

Kurogane: *Pulls away* Thank god that's over!

Fai: Oh don't pretend you didn't like it.

Everyone: O______O

Jamie: Well I guess the show's over for today!

Syaoran: What about Sakura?

El: I think she went to Jupiter.

Mokona: Oh no way! She has always wanted to go there!

Everyone: -.-

Jamie: Ok... so thanks for reading guys! and please review! and if you have any ideas for Dares, or truths, please let me know!


End file.
